Sunbae sarangahaee!
by izzmye vermin
Summary: sehun sangat tergila gila dengan Luhan sunbaenya yang galak dan cuek sehun selalu berusaha mendekatinya meskipun luhan menolak . apakah sehun mampu membuat luhan jatuh hati padanya ? HunHan fic


**Title : Sunbaeeee! saranghae**

Author : Learn

Pairing : HunHan / SeLu

Leght : Oneshoot

Happy Reading !

"Sunbaee"sapa seorang namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu sambil bersandar di gerbang kepada seorang namja cantik .

Namun namja cantik itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa melirik si pemanggil . Merasa diabaikan namja tampan itu justru malah semakin keras meneriaki si namja cantik itu .

"SUNBAEEE!" Teriaknya membuat beberapa siswa menatapnya aneh . "BERISIIIIIKK"!akhirnya namja cantik itu menyahut dengan nada jengkel dan terdengar juga cukup keras. Namun namja tampan itu justru tersenyum lega ,dengan senyum lebar namja tampan itu mendekati si namja cantik yang melotot ke arahnya .

"akhirnya sunbaee bicara juga hehehe"

"diam kau oh sehun mau apa lagi kau ,sudah kuperingatkan berulang kali berhenti menggangguku "marah namja cantik yang bernama xi luhan itu .

"aigoo sunbaee jika sedang marah benar benar terlihat sangat cantik "

"MWO"

bugh

"aish sunbaee appo "ringis sehun saat luhan meninju perutnya .

"Rasakan ituu dengar ya aku ini manly manly ingat itu baik baik"ketus luhan lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sehun yang tengah tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus elus perutnya .

'bagiku kau sangat cantik sunbaee'

 **HunHan**

Xi luhan adalah namja cantik berusia 18 tahun ia duduk di kelas XII namun ia bersikeras menganggap dirinya manly ,dan lagi sikapnya yang ketus dan sinis pada seseorang yang tak ia kenal atau yang ia benci tapi sebenarnya dia namja yang lembut dan baik jika sudah kenal .

Sedang OH Sehun adalah hoobae luhan ia berada dua tingkat di bawah luhan ,tapi ia sangat mengagumi ah bahkan sangat tergila gila dengan xi luhan walau sering diketusi dan sering di tolak namun sehun tak pernah menyerah untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Xi luhan .

 **SUNBAEEE! SARANGHAEE**

Luhan tengah menyeruput cappucinonya dengan wajah masam .

"kenapa wajahmu jelek begitu "tanya kyungsoo .

"aku benar benar sedang badmood "

"haha apa karena hoobae kita yang tampan itu "tebak kyungsoo dan sukses membuat luhan mengangguk .

"sepertinya dia benar benar menyukaimu lu "

"aku tidak perduli "

"haha kau yakin dia tampan ,tinggi dan ahh sempurna lah "

"dia itu pengganggu ,aku merasa hidupku tidak tentram semenjak dia sering menggangguku " "haha coba kalau kau tidak cuek terus denganya ,dia juga tidak mungkin terus menganggumu lu"

"hah lalu kau mau aku bagaimana menjadikan dia namjachinguku ohh itu kiamat bagiku "

"luhan apa salahnya menerimanya dari pada kau lelah di uber uber melulu "

"hello kyungsoo ingat ya aku sudah berjanji tak akan menyukai namja lagi terlebih sehun itu adiknya baekhyun namja berisik dan galak itu sainganku di kelas vokal masa iya aku menjadi pacar adiknya idiot"

"hheeeiii aku tau kau bukanya benci dengan baekhyun kan tapi kau masih patah hati saat chanyeool namja idamanmu jadian dengan baekhyun kan"tebak kyungsoo .

Pletaakkk

"appo "

"jangan bahas itu lagi kau tak tau rasanya mengurung diri di kamar selama satu minggu lebih "

"hehehe kau menyedihkan"

Drrrrt Drrrttttt

Tiba tiba ponsel luhan bergetar .

Menandakan ada sebuah pesan .

From : TM (Trouble maker)

 _Sunbaeee!_

"ck "

luhan berdecak saat membaca isi pesan .

"dari siapa oh sehun "?tanya kyungsoo .

"heem "

To: TM

' _berisik_ '

' Send 

Tak berapa lama ponsel luhan kembali bergetar

From ; TM 

_' dari sini aku bisa membayangkan wajah cemberutmu sunbae'_

Luhan kian merengut ketika membaca pesan .

To : TM

 _'Idiot bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku aku sedang tidur pabbo'_

Luhan sengaja berbohong agar sehun berhenti mengiriminya pesan .

From :TM

 _'kau yakin tidur sunbaee .orang tidur mana bisa mengetik pesan sejelas ini_ _,ah tapi memang_ _sebaiknya kau tidur siang agar wajah catikmu itu tetap terjaga sempurna"_

Luhan kembali melotot .

To : TM

 _'YAK OH SEHUUUNN KAU BENAR BENAR BERISIIKKKK,AWAAAASSS KAU JIKA KETEMU AKAN KU PATAHKAN LEHERMU_ '

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat dilihatnya luhan tengah menatap sengit ponselnya sambil mengetik sebuah pesan .

"lu kenapa kau "?tanya kyungsoo hati hati .

Namun malah ikut dihadiahi tatapan sengit luhan .

 **HunHan**

Baekhyun baru pulang dari aktivitasnya .langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sehun tengah asyik bermain ponsel di sofa . Sampai tak menyadari kepulangan sang kakak.

"sedang apa kau"?

"hyung eh kapan pulang"?

Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah sehun .

"baru saja "

"diantar chanyeol hyung "?tanya sehun ,baekhyun mengangguk /.

"jangan bilang kau sedang merayu xi luhan "

"hahaha hyung tau saja "

"kau ini sudah berapa kali kau di tolak ,masih saja mengejar"sindir baekhyun .

"demi cinta hyung apapun akan kulakukan "

"itu kalau cintamu itu memberi lampu hijau huh cintamu saja secuek itu "

"ah hyung yang namanya cinta itu tak perduli lampu"kata sehun tak nyambung yang membuat baekhyun memasang wajah datar .

"sudah ah aku kekamar ,oh ya kau eh sehun"? perkataanya terhenti saat melihat sehun menunduk tiba tiba sambil meremas dadanya . Baekhyun segera menghampiri sang adik .

"sehun gwechana "?panik baekhyun .

"gwechana hyung "jawab sehun lirih .

Baekhyun segera merangkul sehun lalu meamapahnya ke kamarnya .

Namja mungil itu mengambilkan air minum untuk sang adik .

"kau harus jaga kesehatanmu sehun hyung tak ingin kau drop "

"iya hyung aku hanya lupa saja hehehe"

"kau masih bisa tertawa .cepat minum obatmu"titah baekhyun .

"nee hyungku yang bawel

 **HunHan**

Sunbaeee" Sapa sehun sambil bersandar di gerbang pada luhan yang baru akan masuk ke sekolah .

"huh " luhan tak menghiraukanya . Kemudian sehun mengikuti dari belakang namja cantik itu . "sunbaee bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini"?

"buruk karena pagi ini aku bertemu dengan namja idiot penganggu"ketus luhan .

"wowo jinja pasti namja yang kau bilang idiot itu berwajah tampan iya kan "narsis sehun yang mendapat deathglere dari luhan .

"sunbaee"

"..."

"aigoo sunbaee jalanmu cepat sekali sih "?

"..." luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukan sehun yang terus memanggilnya .

"sunbaee kau kebelet pipis ya jalanmu seperti di kejar anjing "

'ya dan anjingnya kau sehoon'batin luhan semakin cepat berjalan hingga menabrak siswa bertubuh tambun dan membuatnya limbung untung sehun segera menompang tubuh luhan sebelum namja cantik itu jatuh ke lantai .

"sunbaee gwechana "tanya sehun .

DEG

Wajah luhan memanas saat pandangan mereka bertemu .

Wajah sehun dekat dengan wajahnya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Bugh

Setelah tersadar luhan segera mendorong sehun .

"apa yang kau lakukan pasti kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan iya kan "tuduh luhan .

" aniya sunbaee " Luhan meninggalkan sehun masih dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa .Sedang sehun hanya tersenyum manis mengingat ia mendapat moment manis dengan luhan pagi ini .

"Sunbaeee" Lagi lagi tanpa bosan sehun selalu menyapa luhan sambil bersender di gerbang sekolah .

"hah" Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafas jengkel menghadapi hoobaenya yang benar benar menganggu ketenanganya .

"apa lagi sih aku lelah oh sehun "ketus luhan sambil berjalan .

GREBB

Sehun tiba tiba menggandeng tangan luhan .

"mwo apa apan ini lepas "ronta l;uhan.

"ayolah sunbae sekali ini saja berkencanlah denganku "pinta sehun dengan senyum cerianya . "aku malas oh sehuun jadi lepas "marah luhan namun sama sekali tak di hiraukan sehun ,akhirnya luhan hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan hoobanya itu dengan wajah yang muram.

"hah taman bermain kau gila inikan untuk anak anak :protes luhan ternyata sehun mengajaknya ke taman bermain .

"ini bukan untuk anak anak saja kok disini juga banyak yang pacaran "

"heh kita bukan anak anak dan kita juga tidak pacaran lalu apa eoh kekanak kanakan itu kau " "kalau begitu anggap saja kita berpacaran sunbae "

"mwoo"

"kau pesan ice cream apa sunbaee"?tanya sehun .

"aku tidak suka ice cream "

"yasudah aku pesankan yang vanila aku yakin setelah ini kau pasti suka ice cream "kata sehun yang membuat luhan mendengus sebal .

'bocah ini semakin seenaknya saja huh aiggo bagaimana jika ada yang melihat .aku ini kan manly taman bemain buka styleku ' rutuk luhan dalam hati .

"ini sunbaee ice creamnya "kata sehun sambil menyodorkan ice cream rasa vanila .

Mau tak mau luhan menerimanya dengan wajah sebal .

"huumm enak sekali lo sunbaee kau tak ingin mencobanya "kata sehun sambil menjilati ice cream coklatnya . Luhan mendengus disisi lain ia sangat haus namun dirinya enggan memakan ice cream namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya namja cantik itupun mulai menjilati ice creamnya . Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat menjilat ice cream rasa vanilanya . Membuat sehun tersenyum melihat gaya luhan memakan ice creamnya yang terlihat lucu . Merasa di perhatikan luhan pun beralih menatap sehun .

"lihat apa kau "?tanyanya sinis .

"aniya hanya wajah sunbaee semakin lucu saat makan ice creamnya "

"apa katamu hah"

"hahahha aku bercanda sunbaee lanjutkan saja "

"huh "

luhan kembali mendengus namun sedetik kemudian mulai melanjutkan makan ice creamnya ,sepertinya ia lupa apa yang ia komitkan tadi .

 **HunHan**

"sunbaeee ini sudah sore kau yakin tak ingin ku antar "

"tidak "

"kau yakin"?

"yakin sekarang pergilah aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu hari ini "

"haha kau bisa saja sunbaee "

"sudah pulanglah dulu sehoon"

"baikk hati hati hannieee"

"MWOOO"

Luhan berjalan pelan melewati jalan menuju rumahnya yang mulai sepi . Di daerah sekitar tempat luhan tinggal memang sudah sepi walaupun baru jam 7 malam .Luhan sedikit merutuki mau maunya ia di paksa sehun ke taman bermain hingga sampai jam segini .Umma nya pasti marah . "hai manis sendirian saja kah "kata seorang namja yang bergerombol sekitar 4 orang . Luhan sedikit terkejut saat namja namja itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya .

"mau apa kalian "ketus luhan ,.

"aigoo kau cantik tapi galak ya "sahut salah seorang namja lagi .

"heh aku ini laki laki dan aku manly jadi jangan macam macam "ancam luhan berharap namja namja itu segera menjauh ,namun justru semakin mendekat .

"wah kau mengancam kami ya cantik " salah seorang namja tadi mulai mencekal tangan luhan . BUGH

dengan segenap kekuatan yang luhan miliki ,namja cantik itu menginjak kaki namja yang mencekal tanganya ,merasa ada celah luhan segera berlari namun sialnya namja namja tadi justru mengejar luhan yang sudah ngos ngosan .

Bruuk

luhan di sereet lalu di jatuhkan begitu saja ke dinding gang sempit .

"ma ma mau apa kalian "tanya luhan takut takut .

"kami hanya ingin dirimu sayang "bisik seorang namja tepat di telinga luhan membuat namja cantik itu bergidik .

"lepaskan aku lepas siapapun tolong "teriak luhan dengan suara bergertar namja cantik itu benar benar ke takutan . Apalagi salah seorang dari mereka mulai melepas paksa kancing baju luhan . "HIks andwaeeeee lepass hiks "isak luhan .

Sreeeeet buuuuuuukk buagh...

"tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh sunbaeku "teriak seseorang tiba tiba luhan membuka matanya bisa ia lihat sosok sehun yang sedang memukuli namja namja sialan itu .

Tiba tiba suara sirine polisi berbunyi ,membuat ke 4 namja tadi berlari terbirit birit . "awas aku akan membunuh kalain jika bertemu lagi "marah sehun lalu segera menghampiri luhan yang masih shock .

"sunbaee kau tidak apa apa "?tanya sehun khawatir . Luhan tidak menjawab tubuhnya bergetar hebat . Grebbb sehun segera memeluk luhan untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu . "semua baik baik saja luhaniiieeee"bisik sehun yang membuat tubuh namja cantik itu sedikit tenang .

Cuup

Sehun mengecup dahi luhan sayang . Sebenarnya seorang oh sehun mana mungkin langsung mau menuruti permintaan luhan untuk tak mengantarnya ,

Sejak tadi dia terus mengikuti luhan dari belakang sampai ia memastikan namja cantik itu pulang dengan selamat ,,

Namun ia justru melihat kejadian ini .Sehun sedikit merutuki kebodohanya yang mengajak luhan pergi sampai larut malam

Luhan mengeliat resah dalam tidurnya . Ketika matanya terbuka ia bisa mersakan sinar matahari masuk menyapa kornea matanya . "kau sudah bangun lu "sapa umma luhan .

"nee umma "

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik ,semalam kau pulang dalam keadaan pingsan"

"eh pingsan"?

"iya untung ada orang yang mengaku hoobaemu uum kalau tidak salah namanya oh sehun ia yang membawamu sampai kamar ia menggendongmu "

Blushhh tiba tiba wajah luhan memerah .

'shit jadi itu benar benar nyata dan bukan mimpi 'kata luhan dalam hati .

"jika kau masih tidak enak badan kau absen saja "

"aniya umma aku baik baik saja "

Luhan sengaja masuk siang hari ini tujuannya adalah untuk menghindari Oh sehun .entah kenapa dirinya merasa aneh jika bertemu sehun saat ini ,apalagi setelah peristiwa semalam tidak tau kenapa luhan merasa aneh pada jantungnya .

Luhan yakin pelukan hangat itu sehun yang berikan dan itu kembali membuat jantungnya tidak tenang .

"luhan ayo ke kantin "ajak kyungsoo .

"ani kau saja aku belikan makanan nee"

"tumben sekali kau tak lapar "?

"aku sedang malas "jawab luhan bohong .

'aku malas harus bertemu sehun '

 **Hunhan**

"sunbaeeee"

Deg

Suara itu suara yang seharian ini luhan hindari ,kini kembali menyapa gendang telinganya padahal ia sudah berusaha pulang paling akhir agar tak bertemu sehun .

"sunbaeee" Kembali terdengar luhan justru berlari ...

Merasa heran sehun pun ikut mengejar luhan

Grebbb

Berhasil tertangkap

. "Aigoo sunbaee memangnya aku ini hantu ya kenapa kau menhindariku "

"..." luhan berusaha agar tak bertemu pandang dengan sehun .

"sunbaeee kau kenapa eoh apa wajahku manakutkan "

"..."

"sunbaeee kau kenapa kau marah padaku karena kemarin aigoo aku benar benar minta maaf nee" "..."

" sunbaeeee luhan sunbaeee" Karena jengkel di acuhkan sehun segera mengagkat dagu luhan membuat mau tak mau luhan menatap ke arahnya . Terlihat wajah luhan yang memerah sambil menggigit bibirnya .

"kau kenapa sunbaee"

Bughh

"idiot " maki luhan setelah mendorong sehun ,tak taukah jantung luhan saat ini berpacu lebih cepat .

"sunbaee ayo ikut aku sebentar"ajak sehun .

Luhan ingin menolak namun saat teringat peristiwa dimana sehun menolongnya membuatnya pasrah .

saat ini mereka duduk di bangku taman yang kemarin "

"gomawo "kata luhan tiba tiba sehun menoleh ke arah sunbaenya .

"gomawo sudah menolongku semalam "lanjut luhan akhirnya .

"oh itu aku seharusnya minta maaf seharusnya aku mengantar sunbae sampai rumah,untung aku mengikuti sunbaee"

"cih stalker"

"tak apalah stalker cinta xi luhan "kata sehun sambil terkekeh .

"pabbo"

"sunbaee mau ke taman lampion "

"aku pulang saja ini sudah hampir sore"

"ayolah sunbae aku janji akan mengantar sunbae nanti"pinta sehun dengan wajah melas . "huh jika tamanya jelek aku akan pulang "kata luhan ketus namun terdengar mengiyakan permintaan sehun membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum senang.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18.00 kst Terlihat sinar sinar lampion mulai menerangi seisi taman .

"indah kan sunbaee"

"heeem"

"aku dan baekhyun hyung selalu kamari dulu huh sebelum baek hyung punya chan hyung "kata sehun .

"aku tak ingin dengar curhatanmu "kata luhan membuat sehun agak merengut .

"aku atak menyangka ada taman seperti ini disini "celetuk luhan .

"bererti aku orang pertama yang mengajakmu sunbaee"

"heeem tapi jangan bangga!"

Cahaya dari lampion lampion semakin terlihat indah ,suasana taman benar benar romantis .

Deg

Tiba tiba sehun merasakan nyeri tepat di dada bagian kirinya sontak namja tampan itu sedikit mengelus dadanya tak ingin membuat luhan curiga .

"ayyo sunbae kita pulang "ajak sehun dengan suara yang di buat senormal mungkin walaupun rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menusuk .

"eeh kenapa cepat sekali kau tidak lihat ya aku sedang melihat lampion lampion lain "protes luhan .

Greb

sehun segera meraih pergelangan tangan luhan .

"ayolah sunbaee ini sudah malam " bujuk sehun .

"huh menyebalkan "gerutu luhan .

Selama di perjalanan tidak biasanya sehun hanya diam bahkan tak terdengar kata kata yang menggoda luhan . Luhan sedikit melirik sehun yang berjalan lurus sambil tetap mencengkeram tanganya .Namun pandanganya mengernyit saat dilihat wajah sehun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dan juga dilihatnya keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya .

"pakai ini "kata luhan sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan merah bergambar rusa pada sehun . "seka keringatmu aku tak ingin nanti keringatmu menetes di tubuhku"lanjutnya .

"gomawo sunbae "

Sehun kembali diam setelah menyeka keringatnya . Setelah sampai di depan rumah .

"gomawo untuk hari ini sunbae"kata sehun sambil tersenyum manis .

"heeem tapi jangan harap aku seperti ini besok "kata luhan lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya . Sreeet

Cuup

Namun tiba tiba sehun meraih bahu luhan membaliknya menghadap ke arahnya lalu mencium lembut keninganya ,yang membuat luhan membatu .

"saranghaee sunbaee " kata sehun lalu berlalu .

Luhan masih membatu namun tiba tiba wajahnya memerah .

"cih bocah itu "

Sehun buru buru menuju kamarnya tubuhnya benar benar terasa lemas saat ini ,di tambah lagi nafasnya yang tersengal serta nyeri di dada kirinya yang semakin menjadi .

Bruuik

Tak tahan akhirnya namja tampan itu pun pingsan di depan pintu kamarnya .Baekhyun yang mendengar kerinutan pun keluar kamar .

"yak sehun jangan beri_OMMO SEHUUUUN"

Baekhyun tengah menangis di pelukan chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu saat sehun pingsan ia segera menelpon chanyeol dan dokter kim .dokter pribadi keluarga OH .

"Usia bagaimana keadaan sehun"tanya baekhyun buru buru saat melihat dokter kim keluar dari kamar sehun .

"kondisi jantungnya semakin lemah ia harus segera menjalani operasi "kata dokter kim yang membuat baekhyun dan chanyeolo menatap sedih .

"jebal usia tolong sehun "pinta chnayeol.

"saya akan berusaha untuk mencarikan donor jantung untuk sehun setelah ini usahakanlah sehun istirahat total "kata usia yang mendapat anggukan dari baekhyun dan chanyeol . ===============================

Sudah seminggu semenjak peristiwa itu sehun absen di sekolah . Pihak sekolah mengatakan sehun tengah sakit . Luhan tengah termenung di kelasnya ,entah kenapa seminggu ini pikiranya teralih pada oh sehun namja yang seminggu ini tak terlihat batang hidungnya .

"melamun"?

"menurtmu "?

"aha aku tau kau pasti memikirkan oh sehun ya "

"sok tau "

"mengaku saja "

"berisik "

"aigoo lu kau kaku sekali mengakulah kau sudah mulai suka dengan sehun kan "

"jangan bercanda ,hidupku tenang selama seminggu ini "kata luhan

'tapi juga sepi'.

pagi ini luhan berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa . Tapi sesampainya di gerbang ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang yang selama seminggu ini tak terlihat batang hidungnya sehun . Luhan melewatinya begitu saja .

"aiggo sunbaee kau tak merindukanku eoh "

"tidak "

"jangan bohong masa kau tak rindu wajah tampanku ini "narsis sehun membuat luhan jengkel serta rasa khawatirnya lenyap begitu saja.

"sunbaee "

"apa "

"aku ingin bicara "

"bicara saja bukanya kau selalu biacara tanpa kupersilakan "

"aku serius "

"..."

"besok ulang tahunku "

"lalu kau minta kdo dariku "?

"tidak aku hanya ingin besok sunbaee datang ke taman lampion saat itu "

"..."

"itu permintaan terakhirku sunbaee jebal setelah itu aku janji tak akan menganggu sunbae lagi "kata sehun serius yang membuat luhan menatap tak percaya .

 **Hunhan**

Luhan sebenarnya agak malas berpergian hari ini ,namun saat teringat kata kata sehun kemarin pagi membuatnya penasaran ingin pergi .

"apa bocah itu serius akan ucapanya "?

Luhan sudah sampai di taman lampion ,,,suasana benar benar terlihat romantis di tambah ada sebuah meja dengan berjajar bunga bunga yang indah .

"akhirnya kau datang sunbae "kata sehun yang muncul tiba tiba ia mengenakan cardigan hitam serta terlihat sangat tampan malam ini .

"heeem acara apa ini "?

"kan sudah kubilang ulang tahunku "

"ooh"

"ayo sunbaee kita berdansa "ajak sehun langsung meraih tangan luhan memposisikan di pingangnya .

"apa paan kau ini aku baru datang langsung di ajak dansa aku tidak mau "tolak luhan .

"jebal sunbaee aku ingin berdansa denganmu saat ini "mohon sehun .

" huuft tapi sebentar saja " sehun tersenyum lalu mulai meraih pingang luhan sedang luhan dengan gugup mengalungkan lenganya di leher sehun . Mereka berdanda di tengah tengah sinar lampion yang terang . Pandangan mereka bertemu membuat jantung mereka berpacu cepat . Bisa luhan bilang malam ini malam yang indah untuknya dan sehun tanpa kata mereka menghabiskan malam dengan suasana romantis. „

"kau yang menyiapkan semuanya „"? tanya luhan usai berdansa kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang penuh dengan hiasan serta kue ulang tahun .

„"ani baekhyun hyung dan chanyeol hyung yang menyiapkanya aku hanya menyiapkan mejanya hehehe"jawab sehun dengan cengiranya .

„"huh seudah kuduga anak manja sepertimu mana bisa menyiapkan semuanya sendiri „"sindir luhan .

„''hahaha sunbae bisa saja tapi aku tidak manja „"

„""ah sunbae ayo makan kuenya "ajak sehun sambil menyerahkan potongan kue pertama ke luhan .

"eh kenapa diberikan padaku " tanya luhan .

"karena saat ini sunbaee orang paling spesial bagiku " luhan tercengang apalagi saat sehun memeluknya .

"saranghaee sunbaee" bisik sehun yang membuat luhan memerah.

 _„'ini yang terakhir sunbae_ '

Luhan menatap sebal pandangan di hadapanya kini . Ia melihat sehun sedang berjalan dengan seorang yeoja,anehnya yeoja itu selalu mengikuti sehun kemana mana ,dan sehun sepertinya tak keberatan .

"kau kenapa lagi sih lu "tanya lay .

"kau tau siapa yeoja yang mengikuti oh sehun selama 2 hari ini "?

"aku tidak tau tapi bukan siswa sini sepertinya "jawab lay seadanya .

"ekhem ada yang cemburu nih"goda kyungsoo.

"diam kau belo "

"mengaku saja "

Luhan mendengus jengkel. 'ck secepat itukah dia melupakanku dasar playboy 2 hari yang lalu saja dia kembali mengutarakan perasaanya padaku lalu apa maksud ciuman malam itu dansa malam itu huuh bocah sialan kau kembali membuatku tak tenang'maki luhan dalam hati .

Saat di gerbang luhan tak sengaja melihat sehun yang tengah di gandeng oleh yeoja itu ,karena emosi atau apa tiba tiba luhan menghampiri keduanya .

"sunbaee" sapa sehun .

"ooh jadi maksudmu tak akan menggangguku lagi ini alasanya ,karena kau sudah punya yeoja baru astaga aku bodoh sekali di permainkan oleh bocah sepertimu "marah luhan .

"apa maksud sunbaee"

"munafik waktu itu kau bilang kau mencintaiku cih sekarang malah menggandeng yeoja "

"aku selalu mencintaimu sunbaee" kata sehun .

"cukup aku membencimu oh sehun"kata luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan sehun air matanya mulai mengalir rasanya sesak perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam pun perlahan terbongkar pertahanya runtuh .

"sunbaee tunggu "teriak sehun sambil mengejar luhan .

Luhan tak menghiraukan panggilan sehun.

"sunbaee awas"pekik sehun saat ia melihat mobil melaju bebas ke arah luhan .

Sreet bruuuk

Untung sehun segera menarik luhan sehingga keduanya jatuh di pinggir rerumputan.

"sunbaee gwecha na "tanya sehun khawatir .

Luhan masih shock 2 kali sehun menyelamatkan nyawanya .

"sun ahh"ringis sehun sambil memegangi dadanya .

Luhan terkejut melihat sehun tampak kesakitan.

"sehun kau kenapa "panik luhan .

Sehun tidak menjawab ia semakin menunduk sambil meremas dada kirinya .

"sehuun" Luhan segera memeluk sehun .

Bruukk "

Akhirnya sehun pingsan di pelukanya .

"sehun ireona hiks kau hiks kenapa "?isak luhan saat melihat sehun pingsan .

"hikss jebal sehun hiks jangan bercanda hiks ireona hiks ireona "tangis luhan semakin menjadi . Tak berapa lama yeoja yang selalu bersama sehun menghampiri mereka berdua .

"ommo tuan muda sehun"panik yeoja itu juga .

Luhan tak bisa membendung air matanya ,sehun segera di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat Saat ini ia tengah berada di depan ruang ICU .

Yeoja tadi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada luhan .Jika yeoja itu adalah asisten dokter keluarga sehun .Dan yang membuat luhan terkejut adalah penyakit sehun .Ternyata selama ini ia mengidap penyakit lemah jantung .

"hiks hiks minhaee sehun hiks minhaee"isak namja cantik itu . Yeoja yang di ketahui bernama sulli tadi sudah mengabari baekhyun .Dan benar saja baekhyun datang dengan keadaan tak kalah mengenaskan dari luhan .Namja mungil itu menangis di pelukan chanyeol.

"hiks luhan apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun hiks "isak baekhyun .

"hiks hiks mianhaeee mianhaeehikss"

"kau hiks sudah bearapa kalai menyakitinya luhan kau menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu " Mendengar itu tangisan luhan semakin keras.

Tak berapa lama dokterpun keluar. Sontak chanbaeklu segera menghampiri dokter .

Dokter itu menghela nafas .

"sehun komna "

DEG

Beberapa kata itu sukses membuat baekhyun pingsan dan luhan yang terduduk lemas .

 **SUNBAEE! SARANGHAEE**

Luhan tampak membenahi letak kerah kemeja sekolahnya ,tak lupa ia mencangking tasnya . "pagi pagi sekali lu "tanya umma luhan .

"aku ingin menjenguk temanku umma"

Sudah 5 hari ini sehun koma dan setiap hari pula luhan selalu mengunjunginya entah sebelum atau setelah sekolah .

Ckleekk

Luhan membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut ia menatap miris makhluk yang beberapa hari ini betah memejamkan matanya .

"kau senang sekali sih tidur"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping dimana sehun terbaring .

Ia mengenggam tangan sehun .

"ireona "bisiknya

"aku lebih suka kau memanggilku _sunbaee_ dari pada kau tidur begini "

"minhaee hiks hiks minhaee bocah hiks "

"ierona jebal hiks hiks jeballl " Lelah luhan pun meninggalkan sehun .

Sebelumnya namja cantik itu mencium kening sehun .

Tiba tiba tangan tersebut bergerak gerak

"su..sun..ba..e"

 **Hunhan**

"sehun belum sadar "?tanya kyungsoo prihatin .

Luhan hanya mampu menggeleng .

"itu semua salahku "

"berhenti menyelakan dirimu lu "

"itu faktanya "

Drap drap drap drap

"Luhan " tiba tiba baekhyun memanggilnya .

Awalnya baekhyun memang sedikit kesal terhadap luhan ,. Namun saat melihat luhan yang selalu menjenguk sehun setiap hari sambil menangis meminta maaf membuat baekhyun merasa kasian .Ia Pun tak melarang luhan berdekatan dengan sehun baginya asalkan sehun bahagia itu sudah cukup.

"luhan sehun sudah sadar "kata baekhyun senang. Luhan ikut terkejut sehingga air matanya pun tak mampu ia bendung .

"kajja kita ke rumah sakit "ajak baekhyun namun luhan menolak .

"waeyo"?

"minhae baekhyun aku belum siap " Baekhyun mengerti perasaan luhan . Akhirnya namja mungil itupun mengangguk .

Sudah 2 hari sejak sehun sadar namun luhan masih takut untuk menemui sehun .

"sunbaeee"

DEG

"suara itu " batin luhan

"sunbaeee" Luhan menoleh dan dapat ia lihat sehun dengan wajah pucat berjalan ke arahnya . Ia mengandeng luhan .

"jebal sunbaee ikut aku sebentar "pinta sehun . Mereka kembali duduk di taman seperti biasa ,. "kau tidak datang menjengguku sunbaee"

"minhaee"

"hahaha aku tak apa apa sunbae aku hanya bercanda "

"minhaee hiks minhaee"

"eh sunbae kenapa kau menangis"?

"hiks"

GREBB

Tiba tiba luhan segera menubruk sehun memeluk erat namja tampan itu . Sehun pun membalas pelukan luhan .

"hiks hiks minhaee"

"uljima sunbaee ,kau tak bersalah "kata sehun melepas pelukanya di hapusnya air mata di wajah cantik luhan .

"sunbaee percayalah dimataku sunbaee selalu benar ,

" Sehun mengarahkan tangan mungil luhan ke dadanya .

"asal sunbaee tau sunbaelah yang membuat jantung ini selalu berdetak sampai sekarang " "….."

luhan terkejut air matanya kembali mengenang.

"aku mencitaimu sunbae saranghaee"kata sehun final .

CUUP

Tanpa persetujuan luhan sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir luhan ,luhan tidak menolak Karena cukup terkejut itu ciuman pertamanya .

"sunbaee mungkin saat ini sunbaee tidak bisa membalas perasaanku namun aku berharap Saat kita bertemu lagi perasaan mu padaku sudah berubah ya"pinta sehun lalu mengecup dahi luhan . "ini sunbae "

sehun menyerahkan sapu tangan bermotif larva ke luhan .

"jaga ini untuku sunbae "pinta sehun sebelum akhirnya sehun pergi .

Luhan masih diam kejadian ini begitu tiba tiba namja cantik itu masih shock mengingat ciuman pertamanya di ambil sehun .

" luhan ada yang mencarimu "teriak umma luhan .

"nee umma" Luhan buru buru keluar dan ternyata chanyeool .

"chanyeool " Namja tampan itu tersenyum .

"maaf menganggumu luhan tapi aku juga buru buru "

"ini "

Chanyeol memberikan kotak pada luhan .

"itu dari sehun "

„iya titipanya hari ini ia dan baekhyun ke jepang untuk menjalani pengobatan disana „ ada donor jantung untuk sehun disana "

DEG

Tubuh luhan melemas mendengar kata kata chanyeol . „oh iya aku buru buru menyusul ah luhan sehun berpesan agar kau selalu tersenyum „

„nee"jawab luhan lesu .

„" hiks hiks hiks"luhan terisak keras sepeninggalm chanyeool. Ia membuka kotak pemberian sehun .ternyata berisi sebuah surat serta sapu tangan yang pernah ia berikan pada sehun .

 _ **To: my lovely sunbaee**_

 _ **Sunbaeee ! aku tak pernah lelah memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu**_

 _ **Sunbaee maaf aku tidak pamit kalau aku dan baek hyung akan ke jepang**_

 _ **Rasanya sungguh berat harus berpisah dengan sunbaee ku tercinta**_

 _ **Sunbaee walaupun sekeras apa kau akan menolaku aku akan tetap berusaha melunakanmu**_

 _ **Seketus apa suara sunbaee bagiku bagai melody yang akan selalu aku rindukan di sana**_

 _ **Aku tak bias mengukur seberapa besar rasa sukaku pada sunbaee walau sunbaee tak membalasnya ..ah maksudku belum bias membalas**_

 _ **Aku senang melihat wajah cemberut sunbaee**_

 _ **Wajah kesal sunbaee**_

 _ **Wajah sunbaee saat tersenyum**_

 _ **Wajah sunbaee saat tertawa**_

 _ **Tapi aku paling benci saat melihat wajah sunbaee saat menangis**_

 _ **Karena itu membuat perasaanku tak nyaman**_

 _ **Aku ingin sunbaee tetap tersenyum dan bahagia**_

 _ **Dan semoga aku masih bisa di beri kesempatan**_

 _ **Untuk melihat hal itu**_

 _ **Saranghaee sunbaee**_

 _ **Oh iya aku sendiri yang membuat desain motif larva dan rusa**_

 _ **Bagiku sunbaee adalah rusa kecil dan cantik**_

 _ **Ups mianhaee**_

 _ **Oh sehun**_

Namja cantik itupun menangis keras di kamarnya ..

"waeyo"?hiks waeyo" ‚

'' DISAAT PERASAANKU PADAMU MULAI BERUBAH KENAPA KAU JUSTRU MENINGGALKANKU ‚"

 **5 tahun kemudian**

"luhan cepat sedikit dasar siput'' ‚

" yak kyungsoo kau masih saja bawel dasar ibu hamil ‚"kyungsoo memang tengah hamil 3 bulan bersama jongin suaminya .

"kau sih lama reuninya hampir dimulai bodoh" " marah kyungsoo.

Iiiih umma berisik " cibir luhan .

Saat ini mereka akan mengadakan reuni tepat 5 tahun mereka lulus .

Luhan melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan seni sedang kyungsoo memutuskan menikah dengan kekasihnya jongin 3 bulan yang lalu .

"'masih belum berubah"kata luhan .

Selama 5 tahun pula luhan menutup hatinya untuk namja atau yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya . ‚

''bodoh''umpatnya saat melihat gerbang dimana dulu sehun sering memanggilnya ‚''sunbaee'' dan menggodanya .

Luhan memasuki aula ia melihat teman temanya yang kini mulai berwajah tua. ‚

''ternyata hanya aku yang terlihat muda'' narsis luhan .

Luhan termenung 5 tahun ,,ia merasa kosong bahkan tak ada kabar sedikitpun dari sehun ,dan setiap mengingat itu hatinya sedih .

"luhan"

"chanyeol "

"wah kau datang sendiri" Tanya chanyeol .

"heem"

"yeollie tunggu aku eh luhan " „

"baekhyun "

‚' 'lama tak bertemu ‚''kata baekhyun . „

"emm apa sehun"

"sehun tak ada disini"potong chanyeol tepat. „sudah ya kami ingin bertemu teman kami „"kata chanyeol buru buru sambil menyeret baekhyun yang sedang hamil tua. Luhan hanya menatap miris mereka berdua andai dirinya dan sehun seperti pasangan chanbaek . Bosan yah luhan bosan melihat teman temanya yang asyik dengan teman temannya dulu .

Akhirnya namja cantik itupun memutuskan untuk jalan jalan keluar . „

""sunbaeeee""

DEGGG

Jantung luhan kembali berpacu saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar . Tapi luhan hanya menganggap itu ilusi belaka . „

"yak sunbaee 5 tahun kau tak berubah masih saja mengabaikanku" Luhan menoleh dan dapat ia lihat sehun ternyum manis kearahnya senyum 5 tahun lalu . „"kau"

BRUUKK „

"sunbaee aku merindukanmu apa kau merindukanku juga"

„"yak apa apan lepas"ronta luhan

Luhan berlalu begitu saja .

grebb

"minhaee sunbaee aku pergi terlalu lama minhaee ''

''….''

'' sunbaee kau marah padaku "

"..."

" „"minhaee sunbaee aku tau kau pasti semakin membenciku tapi biarkan aku mengejarmu seperti dulu lagi dan kali ini aku tak akan melepasmu ‚

'' kau melepasku ‚''

‚'aniya aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sunbaee apapun yang terjadi''

‚'berisik' pergi !' ‚

'aigoo sunbaee kau tak berubah huh percuma juga aku pulang ke sini ‚'

"yasudah kalau kau menyesal kau kembali saja ke jepang dan jangan harap aku mau menemuimu lagi''

‚'aku bercanda sunbae ‚''; ‚

''kau tau aku tersiksa bodoh''

‚'eh'' ‚

'aku disiksa oleh bocah sepertimu ‚' '

‚'minhae'' ‚'

"kau tiba tiba menghilang tanpa berpamitan denganku kau tau bagaimana perasaanku hah" GREBB

sehun memeluk luhan ,. "minhaee"bisik sehun

"kau pikir kata maaf mu cukup menggantikan perasaanku selama ini idiot hiks bocah "

''aku tidak akan pergi lagi sunbae percayalah'' Sehun memeluk mesra luhan ...

"selama dI jepang aku selalu berdoa kelak jika aku bertemu lagi dengan sunbae ,sunbae sudah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintai sunbae"

Luhan membatu melihat raut wajah sendu sehun .

"aku ingin sekali menelpon sunbaee tapi dokter melarangku mengenakan ponsel

Setiap hari aku minum obat yang sangat pahit ,tanganku delalu dissuntikan cairan yang setelah merasuki tubuhku rasanya tubuhku kebas ,tapi begitu membayangkan senyum sunbaee mendadak semuanya terasa ringan aku berjuang untuk sunbaee"

"sehun kau"

"aku benar benar mencintai sunbaee "

"setiap rasa sakit yang kurasakan aku selalu mengenggam sapu tangan pemberian sunbaee"

"hiks hiks "

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman membayangkan wajah sunbaee aku nyaman setiap membayangkan hari hari bersama sunbaee kelak "

"sunbaee"

"bocah bodoh "

"sunbaee "

"….. "

" selama di jepang dokter disana memvonis hidupku hanya 20% Kecuali aku rutin melakukan terapi ,awalnya aku menolak namun aku berpikir Jika aku ingin hidup lebih lama dengan sunbae kelak aku melakukanya aku ingin melihat senyum sunbaee lagi aku ingin menggoda sunbaee lagi .Kau menguatkanku sunbaee selama 5 tahun ini "

"sepenting itukah aku bagimu "?

"sangat ..aku angat mencintai sunbaee "

BRUUKK

Luhan segera menubruk sehun memeluknya lagi . Sehun pun membalas pelukanya .

"saranghaee sunbaee"

"nado hunnie "

"berjanjilah jangan pergi lagi bocah "

"ani aku tak akan meninggalkan sunbaee tercintaku "

"berhenti memanggilku sunbaee"

Sehun menghapus air mata luhan dengan lembut .

"eh lalu aku harus memanggil apa"?

"panggil saja luhan "

"oke lulu "

"menjijikan terlalu berlebih "

"tapi kau lebih pantas di panggil lulu eh atau hannie bagaimana "?

"kau memakai panggilan itu akan kutendang pantatmu "

"yak sum_ eh lulu kau galak sekali "

"yak kau jangan panggil lulu"

"oke LUHANNIEEE SARANGHAEE"

"YAKKK"

„"hahahahaha „

"sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal lalu memutar mutar tubuhnya ...

„"TURUNKAN AKU OH SEHUN „"

‚''cih mereka seperti dorama "cibir baekhyun

„"namanya romantis bodoh"sahut chanyeol sang suami .

‚''tapi aku senang melihat sehun bisa tersenyum lagi ‚''kata baekhyun

Mereka tengah mengintip pasangan HunHan .

‚''kau harus minta maaf pada luhan karena membohonginya tadi „"pinta baekhyun .

‚'itu permintaan sehun katanya itu surprize untuk luhan ‚''

Ck dasar evil

 **SUNBAEEE!**

END


End file.
